This is a randomized, repeated measures, evaluation study to explore the effectiveness of the inpatient Pain and Palliative Care Service intervention. The data collected during this study includes both outcomes of the intervention and patient and family perceptions of the care delivery process including issues surrounding communication with health care providers. Patients with advanced malignancies who are currently participating in NCI Surgery Branch protocols are asked to participate in a pain and symptoms management evaluation study. Each patient and a designated family member is asked to complete a series of questionnaires over time exploring physical, psychosocial and emotional correlates of pain and symptom management. Forty-six patients have been enrolled in the study this year. Preoperatively, 23 patients were randomized into the control arm (standard care)of the study while 23 patients were randomized to the treatment arm (pain and palliative care consult). Four patients from the control group were crossed over to the treatment group at the discretion of their attending physician A total of 98 patients have been accrued to date. Data collection and subject accrual continue.